Artemis In Wonderland
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: When Alice In Wonderland came out in theaters, Artemis dragged the whole team to go see it. Watching the animated Alice in Wonderland film had been a family thing she and Jade had shared. So it only made sense to go see the new movie with her family, even if said family wasn't technically related to her. After the movie, no one said anything about Artemis's eyes being red. One-Shot


**A/N: So this actually spawned from a headcannon I wrote (see summary) so enjoy C:**

...

"I have an idea."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at the archer standing behind them. "Spill," Robin urged as the team stood up from their places on the couch. "Why don't we go to see Alice In Wonderland."

"Why?"

Zatanna pushed Wally away with a roll of her eyes as she walked over to Artemis and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Because it'll be fun. I'm in," the young magician said. "Me too," Robin piped up with enthusiasm, earning a teasing poke from Wally. Kaldur smiled and walked over to the trio. Rocket quickly followed and Superboy joined them with a shrug. Megan happily flew over, the seven of them staring at Wally. He groaned. "Fine. But I'm not sharing my popcorn."

….

The team waited in the queue to buy tickets, chatting happily among themselves. The only person that wasn't apart of the conversation was Artemis. The blond archer was lost in her memories.

_"Please Jade. Just one more time. Pleeaase?" Artemis whined as she tugged on her sister's pants. The older girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." As she pressed play, Artemis clapped happily and snuggled onto the couch with her sister. The movie started and the younger girl sighed happily. "Y'know," she said, yawning as he eyes began to droop. "You're just like the Cheshire cat. Does that make me Alice?" The dark haired girl smiled and brushed a hand over her sister's hair. "Yes Artemis. You can be Alice. You'll get into all kinds of adventures. And I'll be there, watching over you."_

"Arty. Hey Artemis. Anybody home?" Wally waved a hand in front of Artemis's face, noticing her blank stare. As he started snapping his finger in front of her eyes, she blinked once before grabbing his hand in a death grip. "Ow," Wally mumbled as she twisted his arm and Artemis quickly let go. "Sorry. Reflexes." "Right," Wally muttered as he turned to pay for his ticket. "Y'know, I still think you should have payed for the tickets. This was your idea after all." The archer ignored him and he walked up to the rest of the team with a frown on his face. After the whole team had purchased a ticket, they walked into the movie theater. They picked their seats, Artemis choosing the one between Zatanna and Megan, Robin occupying the seat next to the former and Conner sitting down next to his girlfriend. Kaldur placed himself next to Robin and Rocket was quick to take up the seat next to him. Wally grudgingly sat down next to Superboy, using the vacant seat on his other side to store the massive amount of snacks he'd bought.

They continued to talk, Artemis catching bits and pieces of the story Zatanna was telling, not really listening despite being in the middle of the conversation. Her eyes were trained on the movie screen that was currently showing a Mentos commercial. Her eyes closed as she let out a deep breath.

_"Come on Jade, it's my birthday. We have to watch Alice. It's our family tradition." "You are such a brat Arty? You know that?" "But you still love me, right?" "I'll always love you sis."_

"Shh, the movie's starting." Rocket's voice snapped her out of her thoughts for the second time today. She had been right, the movie was starting, the names of producers and such flitting around the screen. She felt a knot of anxiety build up in her stomach. A massive urge to get up and leave consumed her but she kept her ground. She was not going to be driven away by a movie. Taking a deep breath, she clutched the handles of the seat. The actual movie started and she looked to her sides. All of her friends were staring at the screen, some more grudgingly than others, mainly the redheaded speedster. Even Conner seemed to have interest for the movie, often leaning over to ask Megan who that was and why the bunny could talk. The more she watched her friends, the smaller she could feel the knot of anxiety getting. _So maybe it's a family tradition. But who says the family has to be biological._

Artemis felt a tear run down her cheek, leaving behind a wet trail. A few other followed and as the movie continued, she cried soundlessly, her tears working as an outlet for happiness, sadness and relief. Happiness over her great friends, sadness over the things she had lost and relief over the things that she had gained instead. She barely noticed when the movie ended, the only give away being that the lights suddenly turned on. She quickly wiped at her eyes with her sleeves, wishing that her hair was down so she could use it to conceal her face. As they walked outside, the team said their goodbyes and went their respective ways. If anyone had noticed Artemis crying, they didn't comment on it. The week after, Megan brought the original Alice cartoon home to the cave, claiming the should have a movie night. This time, Artemis focused on the movie, laughing and smiling with her new family.

**_That might have been true about our family. But I found a new family. And here, we're all for one and one for all. _**

**...**

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review (; (and I promise I'll update In Your Shoes ASAP!)


End file.
